Truths Revealed
by Tinkerbell111
Summary: Takes place before my story Different. A law is passed that makes all halfbloods and muggleborns give their babies to purebloods. Tom Riddle will do anything to get his child back, even if it means turning to the dark side.
1. Prologue

If you've been reading my story Different then this story will make some of the chapters that are soon to come out not as confusing

…

**Truths Revealed**

**Prologue**

A man in a black cloak was holding a small bundle of red cloth. He was standing in what seemed to be a broom closet. His breathing was shallow and fast. He looked as if he had been running for a long time. He fell onto the wall and slid to the floor.

A voice called out, "Come on, Tom. We know you're close. Just give us the boy and we'll leave you alone."

The man, Tom, couldn't help but call out, "No! He's my son."

Right away he knew he had made a mistake. The door to the closet was quickly opened. Two men had their wands pointing at Tom.

"Just hand over the boy."

"No! Just because I'm not a pureblood doesn't mean I can't have a child. It's not fair!" Tom pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two men. "If you take my child I swear you'll pay."

One of the men walked closer to Tom, "You've never done anything bad in your life. You'll never be able to start now either." He came closer and gently pulled the baby out of the whimpering Tom's arms. The two left Tom quickly and quietly. Tom stayed in the closet crying.

The boy was his only memory of his wife. She had died giving birth to his only son. He never even had time to give the boy a name. But in his mind he already had one for when he came back.

…

I hope you liked it. I don't really have a lot of this planned out but most of the main ideas are in progress. Ideas are welcome. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

I thank my reviewer The Dark Emerald Star. I usually wait for three reviews but for some reason I got really anxious to update. Plz enjoy your reading and review!

…

**Truths Revealed**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter woke up tangled in his sheets on the floor. He untangled himself and wiped off the sweat that had formed on his face. He stood up and walked around his familiar room. The walls and sheets were red and gold, Gryffindor colors. His toy box held all of his quidditch toys and his dresser had all the rest that couldn't fit in the box. Harry sighed at the site. He never liked his things. Red and gold were his least favorite colors and he didn't like quidditch very much. His mother and father did. They both hoped for him to be in Gryffindor when he went to Hogwarts and become a seeker like his father. He didn't know if he would be able to please his parents though. Harry went back to his bed and crawled under the covers. He fell asleep instantly.

When he woke up the next day he quickly dressed into some jeans and a white t-shirt, put his glasses on, and headed downstairs for breakfast. He saw his mother, Lily Potter, making pancakes.

"Hi, Mommy. Are the pancakes almost ready? I'm starving!"

Lilly turned to look at her son, "Yes, just a couple more minutes. Why don't you go get your dad from outside? He should be in the shed."

Harry opened the sliding door that led outside and headed a little bit into the woods behind his house. They lived in the muggle world and Harry's father worked on his potions in the shed. When he came to the rickety old shed a small amount of smoke was coming out of a window. He entered and saw his father stirring a purplish liquid in a fairly large cauldron.

"Whatcha making, Daddy?"

"Strengthening potion. I can teach ya later if you'd like. I suspect your mother asked you to come get me for it."

"Yep. She's made pancakes."

"Your mother, a talented cook she is. Come on now. I need to let the potion settle for a bit anyway."

The two walked out of the shed together and walked through the small amount of woods.

_"Harry."_

"Did you say something, Daddy?"

James looked at his son with a quizzical look, "No, your mind must be playing games with you."

Right before they got out of the woods Harry heard it again, _"Harry."_

"What is it, Daddy?"

James looked at Harry again but didn't say anything. When they walked into the house they instantly smelled sweet maple syrup and pancakes. Harry licked his lips.

"Mommy, it smells **SO** good!" Harry hopped up onto a tall stool and watched as Lily placed a fairly large pancake on his plate and drizzled it with syrup and powdered sugar. He immediately dug in.

"Lily, Dumbledore is holding another meeting today. We'll have to leave right after I bottle up my potion. He says it's urgent."

"With the way things have become I suspect we'll have to go into hiding soon."

Harry looked up from his eating. "Hide? Why do we have to hide? Are bad people after us?"

"Yes, son. Remember the bad man whom we cannot speak of?"

"You mean, Voldermort?" Lily and James winced at the name.

"Yes, but please don't say his name. Are you done eating?"

Harry looked at his empty plate and nodded. He got off his chair and went to wash his hands. His mother and father sat down to eat.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Lily asked.

"We can't just tell him, Lily. Think of what he'll think of us. Think of what will happen if we do tell him."

"At least give him his necklace back. We can just say it'll protect him from spells."

"I don't want to lie to him."

"Lie to him? We've been lying to him his whole life, James! One more isn't really going to make a difference."

"Fine, I'll give it to him today. I'll go get it now." James left and passed Harry on the way. He never saw him and he didn't know that he had listened to his every word.

Lying? Mommy and Daddy have been lying? How could they! They've been nice to me my whole life and it's never seemed as if they'd lied once. I might not like red and gold or quidditch, but that isn't a very big problem. This is.

Harry waited a few minutes and came into the kitchen. Lily was putting dishes in the sink. Harry passed her unnoticed and went into the living room. He went to the window and looked out. Across the road he saw his muggle friend, Simon, playing catch with his dad.

I bet Simon's dad doesn't lie to him. I wish I had a different daddy.

Another sigh slipped from his mouth because of his parents. The day just became more and more horrible and it wasn't even close to being noon. He heard the sliding door to the backyard open and close. He figured his father was going to bottle up the potion. He went back into the kitchen and saw his mother holding onto a flat black box.

"Mommy? Whatcha doin'?"

Lily looked up; her eyes were glassy as if she was about to cry. She handed Harry the box.

"This is for you. It's a birthday present."

"I won't turn six until June. It's March."

She smiled slightly. "You're right. We just couldn't wait to give it to you. Don't open it until we get to Sirius's house."

"You mean Uncle Sirius."

"Yes, Uncle Sirius." Harry knew Sirius wasn't his real uncle, but he only had one aunt and they never visited her.

James came into the house with a small box of glass bottles full of the strengthening potion. He put them under the sink and went to the closet to get their cloaks. James's was royal blue, Lily's deep purple, and Harry's was, of course, red.

They went outside in their backyard and headed into the woods. There was a tunnel that led straight to Sirius's house deep in the woods.

Harry's hands were tightly wrapped around the box. He knew a necklace was in it, but he didn't remember even owning a necklace before. He shrugged it off.

When they got to the entrance of the tunnel James took out his wand and pointed to a rock. A set of stairs that led deep under ground appeared in front of them. Lily went first, then Harry, with James in the rear. Flames immediately appeared on torches a few feet before they reached them. They made the long dirt tunnel seemed like it would never end. After they walked about a mile James was carrying Harry. They knew it would be quicker if they went by Floo powder, but they didn't want to get caught in the morning rush.

They reached the end of the tunnel after about ten minutes. When they went up the stairs they were right behind Sirius's house. They entered the back door and saw Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore talking around a table.

"Why don't you go on upstairs and open your present? Mommy and I need to talk to Uncle Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore." James set Harry down and he walked out of the room. He didn't immediately go upstairs though, he stuck close to the doorway.

"What is it, Albus?" Lily asked.

"There's been another attack. Twelve children were killed. He's getting close too. I think it's a good idea to go into hiding now."

Lily sat down and put her hand to her head. "Why does this have to happen to us? Why did they make that stupid law back then anyway?"

"The ministry wasn't the best five years ago, and when the law was abolished they thought everybody's minds were erased. It'll be okay though. We can find you a very remote area and I promise Harry will be perfectly fine when he comes to Hogwarts."

Harry's mouth hung open. He was only five, but he was smart enough to put things together. His mom and dad had told him about the separation of half bloods, muggleborns, and their children, but they swore he wasn't one of them. He had believed them too because he never thought of them as liars before. He was making his head hurt so he went upstairs to open his present.

He went into the upstairs sitting room and sat on the large black couch. He looked at the small black box and took a deep breath. He opened it and smiled at the sight. It was a small green emerald. He took it out and slipped the long chain around his neck. It went all the way down to his belly button. He didn't care; he just put it under his shirt.

When he started to leave though the emerald glowed. Even though both of the windows from the room were closed a strong breeze blew into the room. Harry shivered and turned around.

…

I need three or more reviews to update. And as always ideas are more than welcomed.


	3. Chapter 2

This second chapter has many things that are or may become very important in this story and my other story Different. I hope you will like it.

…

Truths Revealed Chapter Two 

In front of him a tall man in a rugged black cloak stood. His black hair was neatly slicked back and his green eyes brightly shown. His lips curled into a smile.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry looked at him oddly. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"I'm here to take you home."

"Home? I just got here. Did Daddy want me to go home early and you're supposed to take me?"

"You could say that." The man held out his hand and Harry took it. He pulled Harry closed and they Disapparated out of the house. All that was left was the black box.

Downstairs the five grown ups were making plans of sending James, Lily, and Harry into hiding.

"We could send you to a place where he's already hit." Remus told them.

"It's a good idea, but I don't want to make the parents who lost a child feel worse." Dumbledore commented.

"True, then maybe we could…"

'CRACK'

They all looked up at the ceiling.

"That sounded like someone apparating," Sirius said.

James and Sirius quickly went upstairs. They looked in every room until they came to the sitting room. James immediately saw the box lying on the floor.

"Harry? Harry! Harry, where are you?" Tears started forming in James's eyes. "Damn it, Sirius. He got him!"

"Look at it this way, he won't go killing more children anymore."

James quickly flung around to face Sirius. He ran towards him and pinned him against the wall by his neck. "My son was just kidnapped by a murderer and you're acting as if it doesn't mean anything."

"You do remember Harry's…" James tightened his grip around Sirius's neck so he couldn't finish.

Lily, Remus, and Dumbledore came into the room finding James suffocating Sirius.

"James, let Sirius go right this instant." Dumbledore sternly said. James looked at the three and took his hand from Sirius's neck. Sirius collapsed on the floor holding his neck, breathing hard. Remus went to help him.

"James how could you! Sirius is one of your best friends and you almost killed him!" Lily yelled.

"I don't know what came over me. But Lily, Harry's gone. You-Know-Who took him away."

Dumbledore looked at the box lying on the floor. He picked it up and traced his finger around the emblem on the box. It was of the Slytherin snake. "What was in this box?"

"It was a necklace with a green emerald. It had come with him when we took him in."

"That was no ordinary necklace, James. It was the necklace of Salazar Slytherin. It has been passed down through their family for generations and if the bearer of the necklace gets separated from his or her parents it will lead the parents to the child. Harry must have slipped it on and Voldermort then knew where he was."

"I knew we shouldn't have given him it, Lily. Now look what we've done. We've lost our only son."

"We can get him back. We'll keep searching until we do. We'll start tonight. Let us gather everyone in the Order and we will make plans. He can't be too far from us." Dumbledore proclaimed.

Graveyard 

Harry and the man had apparated to a graveyard. In front of them were three large marble headstones.

"This isn't my house. Do you know where it is?"

"This is your home. Your house is only a little ways from here. I just wanted to show you something." He pointed to the first headstone. "That my dear boy was your grandmother. Her name was Merope Gaunt. I never really got to know her but I just know that she was a very nice lady."

"Ummm, my grandmother's name is Rose… I think. I think that's what Daddy said her name was."

The man shook his head with a soft smile on his face. He didn't dare want to scare the child in case he would run away. He then pointed to the middle stone. "That was your retched grandfather, Tom Riddle. I don't see why my mother would of given me his cursed name since he had left her, but… never mind. I'll tell you when you're older."

Harry looked at the man but just shook his head and didn't bother with another comment. Even though the man tried to be nice he could tell he was very angry right now and figured if he bothered him he would get even angrier.

"Finally, your mother. She was the sweetest person anyone could ever meet. You would have loved her, I just know it."

Harry couldn't take this part. It wasn't because he knew Lily was alive, but he actually realized something. James and Lily were not his parents. He didn't really want to ask the question but he couldn't keep it in. "Are you my daddy?"

The man beamed. He nodded slowly and held out his hand. Harry took it and they walked away from the three headstones. Harry looked over his shoulder and quickly whispered. "I love you, Mommy."

Dining Room of # 12 Grimmauld Place 

A small group of about twenty people were sitting around a table meant for about fifty. Dumbledore was sitting calmly in his seat at the head of the table. Everybody else was franticly squirming in their seats wondering what was about to happen.

"Now, let this meeting of the Order of Phoenix begin. I first thank all of you for coming on such short notice. This morning Harry Potter was stolen from the hands of James and Lily. We are to try and retrieve him back before any harm is done on the poor boy."

"Harm? Nobody said anything about Harry getting harmed!" Lily burst into tears. James tried to comfort her but nothing worked.

"I have a feeling that Voldermort still lives in his old home. It is near the graveyard where his parents and wife were buried. I'll have you put into groups and we can search there first."

"This is all just a waste of time. Why do we want to get him back when he's with his father now?" One of the new members mumbled. Luckily only the two people next to him heard and they just glared at him.

James was to stay with Lily while the rest of the Order was to go looking for Harry.

Riddle Mansion 

Harry looked up at the tall looming building in front of them. "This is our home?"

"Why, don't you like it?" Harry squealed with delight and jumped up and down. "Settle young one. See to it that you don't waste your energy." Harry nodded and obeyed. They walked into a large main hall. Many pictures of Gaunt generations were hung on the walls. They then went up a large set of stairs and entered a room. The walls were painted dark green, which matched well with the dark wood furniture. Harry loved the colors. Not a trace of red and gold were in site.

"Is this my room, Daddy?"

The man just nodded and walked over to the dresser. He opened up the doors that showed Harry's new wardrobe. Many robes made of only dark colors showed. Harry walked to his father and put his hand across everyone. He felt like he was truly home.

"We'll have to pack it all up though. People are after us."

"Why? We didn't do anything bad… did we?"

The man didn't answer. He took a trunk from under the bed and opened it. Harry reached out for the clothes but found he was too short to take them down. The man sighed and took them down for him. He quickly stuffed them in not bothering to fold them. He pointed to the trunk with his wand and it shrunk. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

"Come now. We have to hurry."

"Where are we going, Daddy?" The man took Harry's hand and started towards the door, but he stopped at the word "Daddy". That was already the second time the boy had said it. Maybe the boy really felt that he was his father or otherwise the boy was too young to understand and just felt like whatever he was told was true.

They went downstairs quickly and went into what seemed to be a kitchen. On one of the counters an old tire laid. He told Harry to grab on tightly and not to let go until he said. The boy obeyed. The man held on too and counted to three. The room became a sudden blur. Harry became dizzy and closed his eyes to enjoy the floating/falling feeling.

"LET GO!" The man yelled. Harry did as he was told and started to fall fast. Before he got far though he felt arms catch him. He opened his eyes and found that the man was holding him. Once they safely got to the ground he let Harry down.

"Thank you. Can I ask one more question before we go any farther?"

"Yes, but do make it quick."

"What's your name?"

The man looked at him for a moment as if he didn't know what to say. Finally he answered, "Tom."

Before Harry had time to say anything Tom pulled him by his arm into the woods that were up ahead. Low branches and brush scratched them both. While going deeper into the woods there was much less branches and brush so Harry stopped watching out. Before he knew it he was scratched in the forehead with a sharp stick. He cried out in pain and put a hand to his head. When he brought it back blood was on it. Tom looked at him and picked him up. They ran quickly into the middle of the forest until they reached a fairly large rock. With a flick of his wand Tom moved the rock easily to reveal a door. He opened it up and quietly walked inside.

Everything was pitch black and it smelled musty. Tom made light come from his wand and the room lit up. It was fairly small. There were coat hangers on one side and a black wall on the other. In front of them was a door. They went through and came to a large hallway. This time no pictures were hung on the walls only unlit torches. Tom still didn't put Harry down and went into another room. There many bottles full of potions stood on shelves and a dusty leather chair was in a corner.

Tom set Harry down on the chair and walked over to a small shelf that was separate from the others. He scanned the shelf until he took down a bottle and a wrap. He kneeled in front of Harry and dabbed some of the contents from the bottle on his cut. Harry breathed in through clenched teeth.

"I know it hurts, my son, but if you want it to heal I need to do this." He wrapped the bandage around his head to stop the bleeding. Harry hopped off the chair and hugged Tom. Tom hadn't been hugged ever since his wife was still living. It felt odd to him now, but he gave one back in return.

Harry let go and looked at him. "Are we safe now?"

"We should be for awhile. No one except you and me know of this place. I hope to keep it like that too. Now do you want to see your new room?"

Harry quickly nodded up and down. Tom took his hand once again and led him out of the room and father down the main hall. A large archway stood in front of them. When they entered the room Harry found themselves in what seemed to be a large throne room. A pure golden throne stood all alone in the empty room. Harry looked up at his father to see why he had this room but the man looked straight ahead as if he was trying to forget about the room.

They walked through two other hallways before they came to the door, which Harry hoped was his room. Tom told him to open the door and Harry opened it a crack. He could already see that it was similar to the one at the other house. He slowly opened it all the way and walked inside. The room was painted dark green and had dark wood furniture. The bed and dresser were in the same place as the other house and they looked the same too.

Tom walked in and took out the shrunken trunk from his pocket. He pointed his wand at it and it became its normal size. Harry opened it and looked at the clothes. They were so much nicer than the ones he had. He took out a black robe with silver edges and put it over his clothes. It felt perfect to him. He smiled to his father.

While closing the large trunk his stomach grumbled. Harry looked up and Tom just laughed. "You must be hungry after all the walking. Why don't we go to the kitchen and find something to eat. Then I can show you around."

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I always have those on Saturdays."

"What ever you want we can have."

Graveyard 

"What are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" One of the Order members asked.

"Anything that will lead us to Tom and Harry. Why don't your group and Remus's go to his house? We'll stick around here." Dumbledore announced.

The two groups trudged up a hill that led to the Riddle mansion.

"There's no one here, Remus. Maybe we should just head back to headquarters and make a locating potion."

"Those take months to make, Gregory. We need to find him now. Plus we would need something with Voldermort's hair or skin. It wouldn't work for Harry, he's too young." Remus told him. "But I am quite sure you're right that they're not here. We'll need about two people to watch guard over the place in case they come back. The rest of us can go back to the graveyard."

Gregory and a new member of the Order stayed behind while the rest went to the graveyard.

Voldermort's Cave 

After Harry and Tom both finished their sandwiches and Tom got Harry clean again it was nearly 6:00 pm. Since Harry was beginning to get tired Tom thought it was a good idea to go to the library. He sat down in an armchair in front of the fireplace while Harry searched for a book. It didn't take him very long. He had soon come back with a fairly thick book. Tom put Harry on his lap and looked at the book, _Taken_.

"Are you sure you want this one? You might not be able to understand it."

Harry nodded and answered, "I don't mind if I don't understand it. I just like hearing your voice." Tom smiled at him and opened the book. He started reading it.

…

I have made a decision to not wait for three reviews. Instead I have made an updating schedule. The information is in my profile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Truths Revealed**

**Chapter Three**

The now seven year old Harry was sitting at the kitchen counter eating celery dipped in peanut butter. His father still wasn't up yet even though it was well past noon. When Harry finished he decided on going to see what was up with his father being so tired.

He had been in his father's room only twice, once so he could see what it looked like and another because he was afraid of a storm one night. The room was plain when he walked in. There was a queen sized bed in the middle, a dresser in a corner, and a door that probably led to his private bathroom. The color scheme was like most of the rooms in the cave, green and silver.

Nobody was sleeping on the bed. The bed was neatly made and nothing else was out of place. He put his ear to the bathroom door and heard running water.

_He's just taking a shower. I guess I can just wait for him._

He sat on the bed and waited. After about five minutes, he became impatient. He decided on checking out the armoire. Harry opened the doors and found many robes. Most of them were dress robes made of black, blue, and green materials with silver and gold linings. They were so much nicer then his own. He pushed them aside to see if there was another rack behind the ones that showed. Instead he didn't find what you'd usually expect. There, in front of him, was a tunnel. It was just large enough for him to walk in with out hitting his head.

Inside there were no torches or any signs of light at all, but for some reason Harry could see perfectly. He walked farther and farther until he couldn't see his father's robes. There still was a long way ahead of him. Soon in the middle it started to get smaller. He had to go on his knees and start crawling. In the last few feet he could see an opening of some sort. The bad thing though was the walls were starting to rub harshly against his robes. He was close to becoming to big for the hole. Harry was still determined to find what was at the end though. He held his breath and tried to make himself as small as possible.

He sighed a great deal of relief when he reached the door. He lightly knocked on it for no reason at all and then he pushed it open. He was in awe at what he saw. Shelves upon shelves were full of things: bottles of potions, rare ingredients, books, legendary objects, and… people. One whole wall had frozen people in glass cases. Some of them had smiles on their faces, others had looks of horror. They all gave Harry the shivers. Most of them were famous witches or wizards but some of them were people whom were thought of as muggles. George Washington, Adolf Hitler, Leonardo DaVinci, and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart were all there each holding their wands. Of course Harry had no idea of who these people were, but the sight was still amazing.

When he got over the sight he went to check out the books. Some were old and falling apart and others looked brand new. Only one caught his attention. It was a mystic blue with gold around the edges. He opened it up and skimmed the pages. It was all hand written in a neat cursive. Harry wasn't able to read his father's writing, but this was clearer than regular printing. So many times he read over the words "The new Salazar's prophecy…" Harry remembered his father talking about Salazar Slytherin being related and one of the people who started a school called Hogwarts. His father had gone there, but Father still wasn't sure if he was going to be able to go. That was why he had a throne room, they were descendents of Salazar and they were to keep up the traditions. One of which was to control the people whom they called Death Eaters. He had never met one personally, but they were talked about a lot in his lessons.

He put the book back and looked over more things that came to sight. While looking over a shelf of potions he heard a light tapping. He quickly flung around to see his father with a furious expression crossing his face.

"What do you think you're doing in here, young man?" His arms were crossed around his chest and he was leaning on one foot as if the other one was hurt.

"I… I… I'm sorry, Father. I was just waiting for you and then…" Harry was close to tears at this point.

Tom's expression quickly changed to sympathetic at the sight of the child. He walked over to Harry and put an arm around his shoulder. "It's okay; I just get nervous when people are in here. It's like a private study of mine that holds all of my precious possessions."

"People are some of your precious possessions?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Most people had no idea that some of these people were actually witches or wizards. See that man with the white wig? He was the first president of a place called the United States. He won a war with magic. Adolf Hitler, the one with the funny looking mustache, he was a dictator in Germany because he and some people called Nazis were wizards. Leonardo DaVinci made his paintings with his wand; they're charmed so people will like them. Once you're immune to the spell they're not that fascinating really. Mozart got his talent to play so many instruments because of magic. His talent for composing the pieces though was his own." Tom talked on and on about every single person that was in the room. Harry was always interested. The final one was the most magnificent of all, "This is Salazar, my little Slytherin. We are the descendents of him. He is my idol and I suspect will become yours as well." Tom smiled down at Harry. Harry beamed back.

They exited the room when Harry ran out of questions of the things that he had found. To make up for the lost time that Tom had wasted by sleeping they went outside for the first time since they had gotten there when he was five. Harry was over swept with joy.

Once the large bolder moved from its position in front of the door bright light streamed in their eyes. Harry hissed and shielded his eyes. He hadn't seen light like this for over a year. When he had gotten used to the light he widened his eyes and saw that the trees now had green leaves. He figured it was close to mid summer. Already he was becoming hot under his dark robe and asked his father if he could take it off. Tom nodded but then shushed him. He listened to a rustling that was in the distance, quickly took his wand out and pushed Harry behind him.

"Listen carefully, Slytherin. I need you to follow me carefully but not to close that you'll get in my way. Do you have your wand?" Harry nodded. Father told him he probably wouldn't need it until he was older, but he gave it to him in case of an emergency. This was one of those times. "Do you remember the spell?" Harry nodded. He had been taught one spell, but his father never told him what it did. He smiled as he figured he was about to find out.

"Can I use it when I see someone?" Tom smiled and nodded.

"Just make sure it's not me." He looked at Harry sternly.

They started walking more to the outsides of the forest until Tom abruptly stopped. He motioned in front of him. Harry noticed two shadows that didn't match their surroundings. Tom muttered something and two people appeared. In unison Harry and his father yelled loudly, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry watched as both fell to the ground. He looked at his father in horror.

"Are… are they… d- dead?" Tom looked at him with a sad look and slowly nodded. Harry's lips twitched as if trying to break into a smile. He tried to keep them down but they turned quickly and he was grinning. Quickly covering his mouth, Harry ran back towards home. He father walked behind him, leaving the two dead ones there.

A/N: I know it's short but when I added more it sounded crappy so i stopped it right where it is.


	5. Chapter 4

**Truths Revealed**

**Chapter Four**

"Harry, why did you run?" Tom asked. They were now in the kitchen. Tom had conjured them both a chilled butterbeer. Harry hadn't been allowed these when he was with Lily and James because of the small amount of alcohol put in it. Tom told him there wasn't enough to do any damage to his small body.

"It was nothing. Can I learn more spells, Dad? Please." Harry gave him his best puppy eyes. He knew it usually didn't work but it was worth trying. Tom just laughed.

"Finish your drink and we'll go to the library. We can practice there." Harry's eyes gleamed. He chugged down the rest of his butterbeer and ran out the door. Tom ran after him trying to keep up. He was breathless when he got into the library finding Harry panting a small amount but smiling as bright as ever.

"What am I going to learn? Can I learn to make things float? No! Wait! I want to learn how to make things disappear! Oh that'd be so cool!" Harry could only jump up and down with glee.

"Settle down, Harry my boy. We don't want you too tired to practice." Tom told the over zealous boy.

Tom walked to a shelf and took random books off a shelf, and then he set them on one of the tables in the large library. Stepping back he pointed his wand at one in the middle and spoke, "Accio book!" Quickly the book flew towards him and he caught it in his free hand.

"It's my turn, my turn!" Harry exclaimed and jumped up and down. Tom moved to the side and Harry took his spot. He pointed his wand and repeated what his father had said, "Accio book!" A book flew towards him and Harry put out his hand to catch it, but instead the book flew higher and hit him squarely on the forehead. Harry fell on his bottom.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Tom kneeled next to the boy trying to keep as concerned a face as possible.

Harry rubbed his head and stood up. "Yes. Can I learn another spell?"

Tom smiled and shook his head, "Nothing will stop you, will it?" Harry vigorously shook his head no, a big grin planted on his face.

Tom had Harry repeat the summoning charm until he caught the book firmly in his hand before he showed him some new things. Most of which included the banishing charm, color change charm, disillusionment charm, vanishing charm, and the hover charm. They couldn't do many complicated things with only a few books.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have those two been?" Sirius asked Dumbledore. He, Dumbledore, Lily, James, and Remus were all sitting around the unlit fireplace in Dumbledore's office waiting for word from two people in the Order of Phoenix. They had set off to Albania to look for Harry. Lily still didn't want to give up so neither did anyone else. They had already looked everywhere else they could think of and Albania was the last place.

"Do you think maybe they found them?" Lily asked, eagerly hoping so.

"Well if they did they would have told us as soon as possible." Dumbledore spoke.

"Maybe it's just not possible yet." Remus said.

James just sat in his chair looking into the empty fireplace with a blank expression. Thoughts were racing through his head, some that were too vague to understand. One stuck out, but he didn't want it to be true. He mumbled it to get it out of his head, "They were killed."

Dumbledore quickly glanced at James. He had heard what he had said, but it didn't seem as if anyone else had. They all had their heads down looking at their hands.

James saw Dumbledore look at him and immediately knew that he had heard. He put his head back down as did Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, why were those people by our home anyway?" Harry asked Tom the next day. They were sitting outside each one on their own rock looking at nothing in particular.

"They wanted to take you away." Tom told him.

Harry turned to look at his father with a shocked expression. "Why would they want me to be taken away from you? Why did they keep me from you anyway?"

"There used to be this… rule that forbid me from keeping you. Thus, you were sent to live with the Potters. The rule is no longer used anymore so I should have gotten you back but the Potters grew to love and care for you too much and couldn't bear to let you be given away. So I had no choice but to take you here, to your rightful place. Now they're trying to get you back." Tom explained. He hoped the child understood it all.

"I hate the Potters." Harry snarled. "From now on I'm Harry Riddle."

Tom chuckled, smiled, and ruffled the hair on Harry's head. Harry looked up at his father and grinned.

…

I know it's short, but it's all that I came up with for now. I hope you like it and please review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Truths Revealed**

**Chapter Five**

"Why couldn't he have been given to you instead of those nasty Potters?" Tom asked his long time friend, Lucius Malfoy.

"Narcissa had already given birth to Draco a few months before. She thought that one child was enough. Otherwise I would have taken Harry in instantly." Lucius explained. "How is Harry anyways?"

"He named himself as Harry Riddle only a few days ago. He's a smart child. Already he's begun to hate the Potters. I'd say he's a mini me!" Tom Riddle laughed. Lucius laughed as well.

Meanwhile Draco and Harry were playing together in Harry's room. Both had received early wands and were using them to hit each other with the feather pillows. Draco and Harry did think it was quite childish, but they did it anyways to practice with magic. Soon Harry's whole room was filled with flying white feathers. They both were on the floor laughing hard.

"That was really fun, but really stupid at the same time, don't you think?" Harry looked at Draco.

"Yeah, what is your father going to think of the mess we made though?" Draco sat up to look and the now white room.

"I'll be able to clean it up before he gets here. I've been learning a few simple household spells." Harry explained.

"What about your house elves? Don't you own any?" Draco asked.

"What are house elves?" Harry also sat up stricken with curiousness.

Draco looked at Harry surprised. Harry knew lots of magic and many other things that Draco vaguely knew, but he didn't know about house elves? It was quite odd. Most of the pure blood families had at least one.

"You know, the servants in your house? Then you don't have to clean up or make food or any stuff like that. Don't tell me you've never even heard of them?"

Harry shook his head, but then simply shrugged afterward. Standing up he pointed his wand at Draco and told him, "Let's duel."

"But we did that last week and almost got caught. You know our fathers don't like us dueling each other." Draco protested.

"So? Are you _afraid_?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

Draco smirked and quickly stood up into the dueling position. "You're on, Potter."

Harry frowned. "It's Riddle now. The Potters are worthless pieces of rubbish." Before Draco could ask why, Harry shot a spell at him.

Draco was blasted off his feet and flew into Harry's desk. A few ink bottles fell off making a crash and ink splatters.

A few minutes later Tom and Lucius burst through the door.

"What do you think you're doing in here, Harry?" Tom asked.

"You too, Draco." Lucius added.

Harry looked at his father then swayed his right foot back and forth, and looked at the ground. "Ummm, playing." He could feel his father sorting through his thoughts. "We were dueling actually."

"Is this true, Draco?" Lucius asked his son with a stern look. Draco slowly nodded.

"Didn't we tell you no to dueling each other? Didn't we forbid it?" Tom took a step closer to the children. Lucius put a hand on Tom's shoulder pulling him back.

"Don't Tom. They're too young. They won't understand. Wait until they're older."

"Do what, Father?" Harry asked curiously.

Tom looked from Harry to Draco and then finally to Lucius. "Lucius is right; you'd be too young to understand at the moment. We'll wait until you're older, alright?"

"But I want to know!" Harry whined.

"No!" Tom told him sternly.

Lucius looked at Draco and then at Tom. "I think Draco and I should get going. Come along, Draco. It was nice talking to you, Tom."

Tom nodded. Draco looked at Harry pitifully as he looked back while being pushed and pulled gently by Lucius.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Father, what _did _Lucius mean by not understanding? What were you going to do?" Harry asked as Tom tucked him into his bed.

"I told you we'll wait. You wouldn't be able to bear it now. When you're older I said, okay?" Tom finished with a stern look to his son.

Harry sighed and answered. "Yes, Father."

Tom left the room and gently closed the door behind him. Harry waited till he couldn't hear Tom's footsteps anymore and then took his wand off his bedside table, "_**Lumos.**_"

The light was a little bright for Harry's eyes, but once they adjusted to the light he slowly got out of bed and walked to the door trying not to make any large sounds. The door creaked a little when he opened the door, but it didn't seem to be loud enough to bring suspicion.

The hallway was dark, but to the left of Harry's room a bit one of the rooms were lit brightly. It was his Father's study. Trying to go as fast as he could without making much of a sound he walked towards the light. Muffled voices turned into broken phrases and finally into understandable sentences once Harry came close to the door. He put himself flat against the wall, to make himself not as noticeable, and put the light on his wand out.

"Lucius, I need you to take Nott and a few of my outer circle death eaters to go back to Riddle Mansion. A few of the Order's members are still there waiting for me and Harry's return. I need you to take them out. If possible, make it most enjoyable, preferably the Cruciatus _and _muggle torture." Harry heard his father say. "Will you be able to handle it?"

There was a slight pause, but then Harry recognized Lucius's voice, "Of course, T-… Master. This will be quite a pleasure actually."

There was silence again then, "Good."

Harry heard footsteps and noticed that they were leaving the room. Quickly, knowing that he couldn't run and hide, he placed an invisibility spell on himself and waited. Lucius walked out of the room and passed the invisible Harry not even taking a glance anywhere but ahead of him. Tom though never left. When Lucius had turned the corner Harry started to walk away, but was stopped from a voice, "Harry Riddle, come here this instant!"

He was surprised, but knew he had to listen. He quickly walked back to the study and walked inside.

Tom was waiting for him impatiently. His pale fingers tapping against the dark wood of his desk that he sat behind.

"Y-you called for me, F-father." Harry slowly walked closer to the desk and Tom.

Tom stood up making the small seven-year-old cower down into one of the chairs placed in front of the desk. "Yes, I did. May I ask why you were out of your bed?"

Harry looked down at his swaying feet that were too short to reach the floor from the chair. He stayed silent.

"Look at me, boy." Tom had raised his voice and made Harry raise his head to look at him.

"Well, umm, I couldn't get to sleep, and I was going to go get a glass of water from the kitchen. Then I heard you in here so I… I well, sort of listened." Harry explained lamely.

"How much did you hear?" Tom had walked around his desk and was now standing right in front of the sitting Harry.

"Well, will you be mad at me?" Harry asked first. Tom gave his first smile in awhile and shook his head no. He then came down to Harry's height to listen. "See, you told Lucius to go with this guy name Nott and head to Riddle Mansion to kill these Order people. But you wanted them to be tortured first."

Everything came out simply and it didn't really give any reaction to either of them. Both looked at each other for some time and then Tom spoke, "And you're fine with this?"

Harry smiled. "Well, since the men seem to be uninvited to our mansion I'm perfectly for your plan. Actually I would be quite more for it if I could actually _watch _it."

Tom laughed and then nodded. He stood straight back up and held out his hand. "Follow me." Harry took the hand and they left the study.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long has the Order been guarding this place?"

Five members of the Order were placed at the Riddle Mansion. Many of them had already been there four or fives times already.

"I'd say about two years. Nobody but us has been here for that time. I'd say what we're doing is pointless."

"Oh, it won't be pointless now." Lucius apparated right in front of them all. The death eaters he had brought along came right after.

"Lucius Malfoy, I should have known. You won't get away now." One of the Order members spat at him.

"On the count of three, boys. One, two, _three_!" Lucius shouted.

All of the death eaters pointed their wands at the surprised Order members and spoke the same spell, "Crucio!"

With none of the Order members used to the pain they all screamed and fell to the ground. Nott took off his Crucio, silenced them all, then went right back to bringing pain.

About an hour later after torturing the Order members, the Death Eaters were becoming quite bored with their fun. Lucius was also becoming bored and noticed the other Death Eaters' boredom as well. Instantly he ordered for them to be killed. Everyone spoke the two words of the killing curse joyously.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was quite exciting, don't you think my boy?" Tom asked his only son.

Instead of answering, Harry's eyes were intently set on the glowing ball that had provided them with the fight that had happened at the Riddle mansion. Tom watched as his eyes were never blinking even though there was nothing going on in the ball. Slowly he waved his hand in front of Harry's face, blocking his view to the ball.

Harry shook his head, getting out of the trace he was in then smiled. "Can I do that?"

Tom smiled then shook his head. "You're not old enough, Harry. Everything they did there took them years of practice to perfect. You may be able to do it, but it needs to be perfected so you will not risk getting hurt. Do you understand?" Harry's father asked him.

"But I was able to use the killing curse my first time without practice!" Harry whined.

"Just because you were able to use the killing curse successfully once doesn't mean it's perfected," Tom explained. "The next time you do it in a fight or something you may kill yourself instead of your opponent. You don't want that now, do you?"

Harry hung his head and shook it.

"Good, now why don't you go back to bed? It's way past your bedtime." Tom said.

Harry gave out a long, dramatic sigh and walked out the door. Tom shook his own head and said, "What a kid."

…

I finally finished the fifth chapter! I'm so proud, but very sorry about the VERY long delay. My schedule has not been able to cooperate with my story writing keeping me from doing it. I feel terrible for everyone who has been waiting for this. But please, keep reading and reviewing, and, if you haven't yet, check out my story Different. It's about older Harry and his father being Voldermort. Some parts of Different has reference to Truths Revealed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Truths Revealed**

**Chapter Six**

"Your stance is completely wrong, Harry. You're completely unbalanced. It's supposed to be like this." Tom showed his young, determined son. Then Tom took his wand from the secret pocket in his sleeve and pointed it at the boy. Harry just looked at the tip of his father's powerful weapon.

"Father, do you have to do this again?" Harry asked Tom. He didn't show any fear on the outside, but inside he was shaking and sweating. He didn't like what his father did to him at his lessons. Ever since he turned seven and a half two days ago, his father had thought him old enough for the spells used on the unfortunate Order members. Harry had thought he meant he would learn them, but Tom had other ideas. Instead of having a day of no chores or lessons like the rest of the half-birthdays Tom and him had celebrated, his chores were cut, but his lessons intensified. He had even received a birthday present- a most painful Cruciatus.

"Harry, this is an important part of your training. Before you can use an Unforgivable, you must feel its powers yourself, except for the killing curse of course. The best way to start is with the one that inflicts pain on its victim."

"But, Father, you've _inflicted_ this pain on me six times in the past two days! I don't think I can take much more." Harry confessed.

"That _is_ why I must train you, so you will be able to take this, so you will be able to take much, _much_ more. You must be able to understand that."

"I do, Father, I really do, but I don't see how it has to be so much in the beginning. Can't I at least try it once? It'd be like a-a pain present."

Tom chuckled at his son. "A pain present? I've never heard of such a thing." Harry was about to explain, but his father caught him off guard. "_**Crucio!**_"

Harry gasped as the pain spell hit him for a seventh time. It was a burning sensation with added feelings of many knives piercing his body. He couldn't help but scream out. His eyes stayed wide and open, looking straight at his father who he could see was wincing somewhat. He watched as Tom's hand faltered then came down, cancelling the curse.

Harry gasped for breath as he recovered from the torture Tom had imposed on him. When he first met his father, he had been a little scared. Then, as time went on, he came to like and love the man, but now his feelings were going back downhill, even lower than when they first met.

Tom rushed to him to comfort him as he always did after the painful session, but this time Harry shrugged him away. He could tell his father was quite taken aback, but at the moment he didn't care. It was the only pain he could inflict on his father.

"Harry…" Tom paused and tried to touch his son again. Harry ignored him. "I know you probably hate me for this, but you have to understand—"

"Understand?" Harry snapped, his emerald eyes glowing with rage. "How can I understand a father putting his own child, his own _flesh and blood_, under an Unforgivable? I'm pretty sure most fathers don't do this, _Father_." Harry spat the word at him with hate and literally blood.

Tom wiped the blood from his face and stood up. He had never had Harry snap at him like that. Harry usually had been so happy with him. Apparently the pain of the Cruciatus had changed that. Slowly he looked at his wand he still held in his hand and his son. Knowing what he must do, he dropped his wand onto Harry's lap. Harry looked at him with confused eyes.

"You may try it." Tom said simply. He walked over to where he had cast his own Cruciatus and waited for the weak pain to come. He did not expect a strong first try.

Harry stood up, even though it was a little shaky. He examined his father's wand in his hand. Slowly, he pointed it at his father, but before he spoke the word a smirk came to his lips. Instead of placing the spell on Tom, he dug into a pocket in his robes and took out his own wand. Tom realized what he was doing.

"You are not ready for that, Harry. I can hardly master the skill. Just use my wand and you'll have received your pain-present." Tom used the word Harry had made up.

Harry, being the stubborn child he was, shook his head. Before Tom could speak again, Harry spoke the familiar word. "_**Crucio!**_"

Tom was thrown off his feet as the curse hit him twice as hard as it normally should. He crashed into the wall behind him and slid to the floor, twitching in pain. Even though his eyes were squeezed shut his ears could still hear the screams of his son. Gradually, Tom made the pain subside somewhat and only a small amount was left, making him feel like he just had a bad burn. This let him open his eyes and slowly make his way towards his suffering child.

Harry still had the wands tightly grasped in his wand hand, but he was on the ground, eyes closed, and screaming his lungs out. Tom had to hurry; he didn't know how much more his son could take.

Once he reached the small boy, Tom carefully pulled the boy into his lap and cradled him like a fragile baby. Whispering softly, he was able to soothe the boy down and have him not think about the pain. But, focusing on his son brought back his own pain making him shake and whimper. Harry fell out of his lap and started screaming again. Tom started to cry.

If they didn't do something soon, both of them would become mental or die. Tom didn't want to do this; the child still had so much to learn before he was taken away again, something he knew would happen someday. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, Tom grabbed the child's own wand. He looked at it lovingly, nine inches, ebony and dragon heartstring, a little whippy, but quite flexible. It was such a perfect wand for the boy.

Harry opened his eyes right at the moment he watched his father break his wand in half. It was _his _wand. It was Harry Riddle's wand. Why did his father have to break it? Another feeling of anger bubbled inside of him. He sat up and glared at Tom, forgetting about being in pain. But then he noticed the tears. They were coming down fast. Afraid, Harry cancelled the spell and crawled the small distance to his father.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Harry didn't care about his old wand anymore. He was much more concerned about his usually strong, emotionless father.

Tom looked up and gave a weak smile to the wide eyed child. He noticed Harry had acquired a fresh bloody nose and a small trail of blood from his mouth to his chin because of the curse. Harry didn't seem to care.

"It- it's nothing, child. There's nothing to worry about. But you should be mad at me. I just broke your wand."

Harry took the two pieces from his father and looked at them. "I know you had good reason, Daddy. You would have never broken it unless you had good reason." Harry tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Tom got to his knees, and then was able to stand feebly on his feet after a few minutes. Once he got his footing, he helped Harry up and both walked out of the training room, weak and tired.

* * *

Albus, James, Sirius, and Remus were all in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place Number Twelve. All of them were sitting there silently, praying their little Harry was okay. Two weeks ago five of their Order members had been tortured and killed. None of them were a pretty sight.

Knowing they shouldn't send anyone back to the Riddle mansion in fear that their numbers would be lessened once again, they had no idea of what was going on at all. Also, with the brutal murder ordered by Tom, they all feared what Harry was going through. None thought that it was a joyous stay.

"We have to do something." James broke the silence.

"But what can we do, James?" Remus asked. "You've seen what Tom can do; he'll only do worse to us."

"Maybe so, but we have to try! I can't lose my son to that- that _animal_." James growled.

"I know I'm not supposed to say this, but he isn't your son." Sirius joined in the conversation. "Tom actually had good reason to take him. It wasn't all that illegal."

"So now you're siding with the Dark side?" James glared at him.

Sirius raised his hands in defense as James stood up and started coming towards him slowly. Dumbledore, though, was quick enough to step in between the two.

"James, you know Sirius doesn't mean it like that."

James shook his head. "I know, but it sure sounded like it."

"We should try and get him back, Dumbledore. Otherwise we're all going to go insane just worrying."

Albus nodded. "We'll start planning tonight."

* * *

­­­Tom was able to get the little Harry to a couch in the parlor before Harry became unconscious from being so weak. He laid a blanket on the child before leaving the room to care for himself.

He walked down the hall and entered his private study to dig in the drawers of his desk. It took a few minutes, but he was able to find a few extra strengthening potions he had placed beneath a bunch of papers and other objects. Quickly he gulped two of the bottles and put the rest back. Then he left the room to check on Harry.

Harry was still unconscious when he came back. Blood was still escaping through his nose, while the blood dribbling from his mouth was slowly coming to a stop. Tom wiped away the blood best he could, but then stopped when he noticed he was just spreading it more.

Tom sighed and sat on the couch near the feet of the boy. He should have never let the boy cast the spell. Even he himself hadn't mastered the Cruciatus completely so he wouldn't feel any pain at all while casting it. He still felt a small pinch that grew over the time he had the spell cast. The boy would have just felt the power of another Cruciatus if he had just cast it with one wand, but Harry had done it with two, doubling the pain, and they both were full curses. That was something unusual.

After feeling his first Unforgivable when he was in his first year at Hogwarts, Tom had set off to study them. A few times he had tried the Imperious curse and the Cruciatus, and once the Killing curse, but all of them had been feeble attempts. It wasn't until his sixth year at Hogwarts that he could cast a reasonable Imperious and even then he still couldn't do a good enough Cruciatus. The Killing curse had still been well out of his league.

Now, his own son had been able to produce a full double Cruciatus, before he had even entered Hogwarts. There was something about the child, something unusual.

…

**A/N:** There you go… the sixth installment of Truths Revealed. Hopefully you've enjoyed it. Now, if you would like, you could leave me a review and tell me your thoughts… I like thoughts…


End file.
